A little Indulgence
by carleymarie
Summary: She pulled what happened to be a postit note off of her: Went to start giving out the presents, and ran into Tristin on my way out. I'm guessing he's somewhere in the house now. Love you tons your wonderful, fabulous mother! Chapter Six Up!
1. Meeting Again: Nice Tristin Player Rory

**Category: Gilmore Girls**

**Title: A Little Indulgence**

**Pairing: Trory  
**

**Author: carleymarie**

**Date Started: August 18, 2003**

**Date Finished: Not Completed**

**Dated Edited: July 17, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**Reviews: They are greatly appreciated.**

**Author's Note**: This is my fist attempt at writing fan fiction.

**Summary: Rory meets Tristin at the country club. Tristin acts nice, and Rory acts all sexy to get with him. Emily got Rory to come to the country club because Rory will be leaving on her trip to Europe for the rest of the summer.**

**Chapter One: Role Reversal**

It was just a few days before Lorelai and Rory were leaving for backpacking through Europe. Emily insisted upon Rory spending some time at the country club before leaving, seeing as she wouldn't be seeing Rory the rest of the summer. Rory decided she would go without a fight because she wanted to make her grandmother and grandfather happy.

"I can't believe you're actually going to the club. Its like hell only worse. Tons of snobby people passing rumours and gossip around," Lorelai said.

"Well I know it means a lot to grandma and grandpa. Plus, they are right. I'm not going to see them the rest of the summer," Rory replied.

"Plus, you don't even have to go, so stop complaining," Rory added.

"Fine, fine," Lorelai conceded.

"So lets pick an outfit for you to wear now that you're single," Lorelai added excitedly.

"Fine, have your fun," Rory saia back.

**The Country Club**

Rory arrived at the country club a while later.

"_I can't believe I let my mom convince me to wear this,"_ Rory thought, referring to her white tank top that showed off about 2 inches of her flat stomach, and a really short denim skirt.

Soon Rory spotted her grandmother talking to some friends, so she walked over to them.

"Oh, Rory you're here, how lovely, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine," Emily called.

"This is Mrs. Banes and Mrs. DuGray," Emily told Rory.

Rory politely said, "It is very nice to meet both of you."

Mrs. DuGray then added, "Rory, I think you should meet my son, he's about your age, and then you'd have someone to hang out with this afternoon, and afterwards we can all meet for dinner."

"That sounds great," Rory said being very unsure of herself. She did not want to be hanging out with some prep moronic guy all afternoon.

"Tristin. Oh, Tristin dear, come over here," Mrs. DuGray hollered.

Rory froze.

_Oh my gosh, Tristin DuGray. . .back here, in Hartford. What am I going to do?_

Tristin walked over confidently, wearing a red Billabong shirt, and black board shorts.

He looked at Rory.

_She's just as beautiful as I remembered, maybe even more so. She looked so good, in the short skirt, and revealing top. He was mentally stripping her down to what she was wearing underneath, hoping it would be a bikini. _

Tristin knew that if he wanted to get Rory to go out with him, he'd have to act differently. Very nicely, and not tease her.

At the same time Rory was thinking, _I'm single, and he looks totally hott. Oh my gosh, my mother has corrupted me._

Then Rory thought of an idea: Act just like Tristin would. Be very forward, flirt and then she'd get some play out of him.

"My my Mary, fancy meeting you here," Tristin finally said.

"Bible boy, you're back," Rory said, as she checked him out top to bottom.

Then walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the check. Both were surprised, and thought:

_This is going to be easier than I thought._

Mrs. DuGray finally said, "Well you two seem to know each other so I'm sure no further introductions are needed. How about we meet at 6:00 at right back here at the restaurant?" 

"Sounds good," they both replied.

And with that, they separated for the afternoon.

"So, Rory. . ." Tristin said.

"So, Tristin," Rory said sexily.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" she asked.

"Sure Mary," Tristin said, then silently cursed himself for saying Mary.

Rory, took off her top, and skirt to reveal a baby blue bikini.

Tristin just gawked oddly at Rory.

"Like what you see bible boy?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"You smirked," Tristin said without thinking.

"Mm hmm, and answer my question," Rory said slyly.

_Hot, very hot, he thought._

But in trying to get Rory he said, "You look great,". and then took off his shirt.

_Oh my gosh, very hot. Look at those abs. . .must be from military school, she thought. _

Rory moved closer to Tristin and ran her hand lightly across his chest then down to his abs.

"Military school definitely made you hotter," she said.

_hotter, so then she thought I was hot before. Wow, and she's not even blushing _

"Oh yeah?" Tristin asked, barley even being able to control himself from just grabbing her and kissing her, but he couldn't.

Rory moved her hands and slowly wrapped her hands around his neck while moving closer to him, looking like she was about to kiss him, but then turn her head and whispered in his ear, "yeah."

Tristin was very turned on, he didn't know if he should continue to play it cool, or just go for it. . .


	2. Unlike Dr Pepper, Original is better

Chapter 2: Unlike Dr. Pepper, Original is better.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh ya, in the matter of a day, i've managed to buy Gilmore Girls...duh obviously not, so I still own nothing.  
  
Feedback: Thank ya'll who reviewed: tiFF, me, just me, nimisha (check the T or D chapter coming up), susie ( I figure i'll ahve up about 2 chapters a day), jalna, jaden, chica3lojt, smile1, and my budd-ay Kayla. Hey Kay, you better review, or "Mike" will ahve a new buddy to fool around with..(lol, insider). Anyways, i'm totally jazzed that people reviewed, and people are reading my fic. So do it again if ya want, or don't if ya don't.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Trory, what did you think? That it magically changed? lol.  
  
A/N: Okay I ahve lots of stuff to say, so if you don't wanna read it, thats what the scroll button if for. This is a short chapter because I wrote it at one a.m. this morning. Thanks again for reviewing. This is the second version of the chapter, because my computer froze and I didn't save, so I had to write this one out by hand and then type it out. So now I have a reason for the short chapter. I finally have a very sketchy idea in my head on whats goina happen later on. I think their will be 8 chapters total. Total Trory action chapter will be coming up, plue some happy, some sad, you know, sometihng of everything, but don't worry i'm not killing Tristin or Rory. Okay enough of my, "blah, blah's", on with the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 2: Unlike Dr. Pepper, Original is better.  
  
Seeing as Tristin was beginning to lose control, he decided they needed to do something else not involving he face just millimetres from his.  
  
"So Rory, how about that swim", he asked quickly, while trying to move a little away from her. "Oh ya, sure", she said getting flustered. "But theirs something I want to give you first." she added. "O...kay?" he said a bit confused.  
  
"Ya, I guess its a bit late. Like two years late." she said. Rory moved back in towards Tristin. "You know, before you left for military school I wanted you to kiss me, but you didn't. And now that i'm leaving in a few days I dont want to miss out on kissing you, and then not seeing for for another two years..." she began to trail off.  
  
She pulled Tristin in towards her, and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, and she waited for him to respond. Well, ...he didn't. ** Oh of course, I go out on a limb here, and kiss him, and he doesn't kiss me, back. Arg!! I'm soo mad! **  
  
"Okay, fine, thats the way you feel!! It's okay, i'll find someone else!!" she yelled very angrily, thats people were starting to look at them. Then she turned to walk way.  
  
"Mary..." he said very pleading-ly...."Come here, we need to talk". ** Okay, I didn't kiss her back, i'm being nice to her now trying to talk to her about this, and it's not helping me. I don't know, maybe I should just go back to who I really am... ** he thought.  
  
** This is insane!! I was acting all slutry, and I kissed him. Me Rory Gilmore, kissing Tristin DuGrey, gosh what is wrong with me? An why is he acting like this? He's acting like...me. ** Her voice screamed in her head. ** And I like it....why couldn't he've acted like his all the time. Did I just think what I thought I thought? I like him. I like Tristin DuGrey **  
  
Rory slowly turned back around and very quietly said, "fine".  
  
They both walked over to the water and sat with their feet in it.  
  
"Seeing as you're being Mr. Congeniality, you can play Dr. Phil", Rory snarled. "Ror.. whats going on with you??", he said softly. Rory was getting angry. "Whats wrong with me?!" she yelled. "All I wanted was to be with you today, so I acted just like you normally would. I wanted to get your attention! And what do you do?? Just push me away!!" she continued to yell, this time even louder. "So ya thats whats going on with me!" she snapped. But Rory wasn't done yet... "And talking about personality changes...what the hells your problem? I thought you liked me! I guess I was wrong, what am I not pretty enough for you?? Fine!". Once she finished she just broke down and started to cry. So much for acting like Tristin, he'd never cried.  
  
"Oh Rory..." he said, trying to be soothing. "You're gorgeous, and i'll like you more than you'll ever know." he continued."When, I saw you today, I was willing to do anything to get you to like me. I thought if I gave you a different impression of me, you'd like me more." He pulled Rory into his arms. She looked into his eyes. ** Okay, that was a bit sincere for him, but I like him, and I liekd what he said. We could havea good relationship...did I say relationship, okay I definitly have some issues.. **  
  
Tristin was thinking the same type of thing, knowing that he could go back to himself. Oh yes, and he did. "So Ror, do you want to go back to that whole totally hott, player Rory bit, cause you know that was hott" he said with a smirk.  
  
** Yepp, was back. **  
  
And then Rory pushed him into the pool, but before he went flying, he pulled Rory's arm in with him too making them both land in the water.  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
A/N: I know its short, but I just had that idea, so I went with it. The following chapters will include, the rest of their afternoon, the dinner, a hanging, out and some truth or dare, plus an ending chapter. Review if you care to, and don't if you don't, yet its really cool knowing who's reading. 'till later.. -lee. 


	3. Pools, a kiss, and a promise

A/N: I'm soo sorry, i posted the wrong chapter. I was just trying to pst it and then go and watch my soap opera. (Port Charles), adn ya'll could've been a bit nicer. Not bite my head off cause I made a mistake. You know, have a little class.  
  
Chapter 3: Pools, a kiss, and a promise  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing  
  
Feedback: Feel free! Thanks to alien1, rebecca, mandie, kayla, and honeybear2 for reviewing chapter 2!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: A true trory pairing now.  
  
A/N: Its me again. I wrote this chpter @ 3 in the morning, hop you like it. I will be putting up one chapter a day. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Pools, a kiss, a promise  
  
As the were both in the water, Rory put her hands on the side of the pool and was about to get out. All of a sudden,Tristin put his hands on either side of her holding the edge of the pool so he was blocking her in.  
  
Tristin couldn't help but think about if she really liked him or not. She had said she wanted to kiss him before he left for military school, and she had kissed him twice today, and she said she wanted to be with him today. Tristin slowly put his lips up to her ear and whispered huskily, "So was it true?". Rory said shakily, "Was what true?" fully knowing what he was talking about, but she really didn't want to discuss it. He slowly turned Rory around so she was facing him. Rory didn't want to look at him, because she knew if she looked into his eyes she wouldn't be able to lie. Tristin took one finger and hooked it under her chin so she was looking at him.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said about how you wanted me to kiss you before I left?" he said softly. "Tristin..." she said pleadingly, "I don't want to do this.."... "Ror..." he said. "Fine, okay, yes I wanted you to kiss me, but you didn't and that was two years ago..." she said quickly and then trailed off. "And now...?" he said questionably, while moving his face clsoer to hers. "Well..." she said.  
  
He finished closing the gap. He very gently kissed her on the lips waiting for her to respond, and she did...Tristin was inwardly smiling about this. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her her closer, and she put her arms around his neck. They both had wanted to deepen the kiss and Tristin was suprised that it was Rory who iniciated it. Slowly, Rory pulled away. They were looking into eachothers eyes.  
  
"Rory, just don't say that we shouldn't have done that, or that you ahve a boy friend, or that you're going to start.." he was then cut off by her beginning to cry. He then finished quietly, "..to cry..". "I'm sorryshe whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "What..?" he asked softly..."What's wrong..?" he said.  
  
"I always get hurt, Dean and then Jess...I don't want you to hurt me" she said. "Ror.." he said taking her hands in his, "I would never hurt you. I couldn't if I tried, I care about you too much". She let herself out of his grasp and hugged him. " Good, because if we're going to be together, I don't want to get hurt." she whispered to him.  
  
She then pulled away and glanced at her watch. They had to be to dinner with the grandparents in 20 minutes.  
  
"Tristin, we're going to have to finish this later, because we have to go to be at dinner in 20 minutes", she said. "Okay, we'll both go get ready, meet back here, and then go to dinner", he said.  
  
(A/N: I know that wouldn't have lasted the whole afternoon, but oh well, everything that needed to happen, happened.)  
  
Rory had packed a cute little lavender sundress, white flip flops, and a cute little hat to wear. She blow-dried her hair, and wore it down very straight.  
  
***At the same time***  
  
Tristin was also getting ready. He styled his hair, changed into a Polo shirt, and put on kahki shorts.  
  
*****  
  
Then they both met where they said they would. Right by the pool.  
  
"You look beautiful" he said seductivly. "You look not too bad yourself" she said back.  
  
"So ready to go m'lady?" he asked, adding a bit of an accent. "Sure are, monsieur" she said back with the same accent.  
  
He tooked her hand into his, and she intertwined their fingers. Then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Off to dinner we go!!", Rory sang, pretending she was from the Wizard of OZ.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Next chapter is with the grandparents. Will they approve of Tristin and Rory together? Will their be any fights? Find out tomorrow..lol. Remember to review! Till later, -lee. 


	4. Smiles, Sadness, Hope

Author: carleymaire

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but we all knew that didn't we?

Rating: PG to PG-13

Date Started: August 18, 2003.

Pairing: Tristin/Rory

Author's Note: Hey! I know, it has been more than eleven months since I last added to this fic. I'm a fan fic abandoner. I'm sorry to everyone who had been reading it, and took the time to review the chapters. I've just finished reading what I've already written though, and I've decided it's about time for me to add a couple of chapters so I can finish this thing. Keep in mind that it has been a long time, so I'm not in the same frame of mind, nor is my style of writing the same. Try to enjoy it, and tell me what you think!

**Chapter Four: Smiles, sadness, hope**

Rory and Tristin walked hand in hand back to the country club restaurant because it was five minutes to six o'clock.

"Rory, Tristin come over here darlings," Emily shouted while waving her arms around like someone throwing a fit in the corner of the restaurant.

She leaned toward Tristin and whispered, "Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean I would totally understand if you wanted to count down from three and we can both run for our lives. I don't really run much, so I'm not sure if that will. . . ."

Tristin lightly squeezed her hand and whispered, "Babble much? Besides, I'm great with parents, just watch."

Tristin put on a charming smile and practically dragged Rory toward Emily and Mrs. DuGray: "Mother, Mrs. Gilmore how lovely to see you" Tristin said as he leaned down to take Emily's hand in his and gave it a light kiss. "Bringing Rory and I together this afternoon was such a fabulous idea, we had such a great time getting reacquainted," Tristin said in a pleasant tone, while winking at Rory when he said "reacquainted."

"Oh Tristin, you are quite the charmer. I'm glad that you and Rory had a fun time out together this afternoon. Why don't you sit so you can tell me all about it," Emily said pointing out the two chairs sitting across the table from herself and Mrs. DuGray.

Oh yeah, I'm sure that my grandmother would love to hear all about my smutty make-out session with my newly found boyfriend, then the break up. I'm sure she'd love the boyfriend part though

Rory cleared her throat and in a hesitant tone said, "Yeah, our afternoon was great. Yet maybe instead of talking about our little reunion we could talk about how Tristin is liking being back in Hartford, or the weather" she finished with while mumbling.

Tristin leaned toward Rory and discretely whispered while chuckling, "The weather?"

Rory lightly elbowed him to try to get him to shut up. Tristin was ready to go back in for another round of teasing when he saw her beginning to blush, but decided that this was not the time nor place. They would have more time for THAT kind of stuff later, away from the parentals.

Emily decided that the dead air with no one talking together was inappropriate because conversations were meant to flow, not to be stagnant. "Tristin, please do tell us how you feel about being back in Hartford."

"Well Mrs. Gilmore, I'm sure my mother has already told you that I am very delighted to be back, but for the record, you can hear it from me that I'm happy to be back, and to be with Rory," Tristin finished with. Although with the look on his mother and Emily's face, maybe their relationship should have been kept secret a bit longer. At least long enough so the wedding invitations would not be sent out by the end of next week. He was hoping for his and Rory's sake, that neither of the parents had caught on to the rest of his comment.

Emily definitely caught on and broke into a huge smile. Both Rory and Tristin could tell that she would have a pocket book version with china patterns in it, and how a great a Gilmore-DuGray courtship would be.

Luckily Lorelai came out of nowhere, late for dinner.

Emily's smile faded and sternly said, "Lorelai, we have guests, you could have attempted to come on time. This is the last time I will get to see you two before you leave on your trip to Europe." "Will you please just sit, because I realize that you two must leave in about twenty minutes to complete the backing that I know you have not finished doing before you leave tomorrow morning."

Lorelai quickly sat, took a deep breath and said, "Mom, I apologize for jeopardizing the time you have with Rory and me before we leave . . . eighteen minutes from now."

Tristin wasn't really paying attention to what the fight was about but quickly broke out of his trance when he heard that Rory was leaving . . . for Europe . . . tomorrow. He wanted to spend the summer with her, get to know each other.

"Tomorrow," he could barley let the word leave his lips.

"Yes," Rory said sadly looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Um . . . grandma, do you think I could spend a few minutes with Tristin before we leave for Europe?"

"Well I suppose you can spend a few minutes with your boyfriend before you leave. I can take the time to fill Lorelai in on several locations where she can buy a watch from, and how to use it," she said.

Lorelai looked over at Rory and mouthed the word 'boyfriend'?

Rory solemnly nodded and mouthed, 'explain later'?

Lorelai nodded and mouthed, 'okay'.

Tristin got up from his seat and said in an extremely sweet tone, "Mrs. Gilmore, it was a pleasure to see you, and delightful to see you Lorelai . . . mother I will be back in a few moments."

"Sure dear," Mrs. DuGray said.

**OUTSIDE RESTAURANT**

Rory leaned against the side of the building and started at Tristin sadly.

"When were you planning to tell me that you were leaving for the summer?" He practically shouted. "I thought we were going to get to spend the summer together, yes ten minutes before you're leaving for the entire summer I find out from someone else that you are leaving."

"Tristin . . . ," Rory said calmly. "I didn't know what was going to happen today. I didn't know that I'd see you again, and that we'd have a chance together. I didn't want to ruin it by saying that I was leaving. I don't even want to think about what could happen between you and other women during the summer."

"I care about you Rory . . . a lot. I'm going to wait for you in the airport when you come back, the same way that you left me. I need you to trust me."

"I do. Now we have time to think about what we really want to happen between us. Let everything sink in. I'll call you all the time, and I'll write. I promise," Rory said seeming like she wanted to cry.

Tristin pulled Rory into his arms, enveloping her, and mumbled into her ear, "You're _a little indulgence_ to me. I'll wait forever to get my Mary back" he finished while smirking.

Rory pulled away from him and said, "You are such a cheese ball." She then ruffled his hair.

They smiled at each other, and stood in silence.

Rory was the one to break the silence when she innocently said to him, "Well don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Tristin smirked and pulled her into his arms and said, "For you Mary, I'll give you two."

They leaned into each other, with what wasn't the most passionate kiss, but one that held promise for their future . . . together.

Author's Note number Two: Thanks for the reviews, and support for this fic. I'm not sure if this is the end. I do like finishing my fics with the title somewhere near the end, but it can be edited later. Tell me if you want me to continue with the relationship through Rory's Europe trip and when she comes back. If so, should it be a sequal, or just continue it? I'm thinking about these types of things, and I think if ya'll did to, it'd be a big help.

Reviews:

_MrSchimpf and Jen_: pull out your season one Gilmore girls dvd, and watch an episode with Tristin it. Disk one, episode two (Lorelai's First Day At Chilton) works. Wait until the ending credits. That is where I get my spelling from. If the people who make credits to the show are wrong, then I want to be wrong with them.

Thanks to: _yadrianne, coffeechick87, RandomEmpire, mandie, smile1, Noodley, barbra, and sooty7sweep for reviewing the past few chapters._

Thanks to my friends _Kayla and Alysha_ for checking my fics out. Luv you guys.

_Guardian Angel 4:_ I'll totally check out your fics!

_San:_ Hope you liked this one better!

_honeybear2:_ thank you for thanking me for thanking you, lol.

To: _Intuition1, carolinagirl2487, and dbeaux._ I hope you checked out my fic again, and understood the chapter mix-up.

**Thanks again to everyone!  
  
'Till later**

Carley-Marie :) 


	5. Phones, cheating, and lies

Category: Gilmore girls

Title: A Little Indulgence

Author: carleymarie

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, and pretty much everything else. But we all knew that didn't we?

Rating: P.G. to P.G.-13

Date Started: August 18, 2003.

Pairing: Tristin/Rory

Author's Note: Hey! I know it has been another two months between updates, so sorry for that. I was thinking that was the end of it for me, but people seem to want me to keep it going, so here I am. Enjoy!

Reviews: Greatly appreciated.

Thanks to: michelle22, GGfanatic, smile1, Kiki, Katie, Jazz14, livelearnlove, Sarksgrl04, Britt, wishuponastar, lilyLOVESwb, and my best friend luv2dance-88.

**Chapter Five: Phones, cheating, and lies**

_Rory and Lorelai had been in Europe for about a month now. Every night Rory would text message Tristin or she would call him. She couldn't believe that after one day together she felt so strongly about him. Of course her feelings had accumulated over a couple of years, but still . . . it seemed like they had been together forever, and then some._

One night Rory called Tristin because she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to interrupt her mother, so she got up very quietly and walked outside. She dialed his number and waited for someone to pick out.

Ring . . . ring . . . ring . . .

"Hello! Tristin's cell phone! I'm Marissa!" a peppy voice said. Yet this was not a peppy voice of a child or a parent, it sounded like Tristin had been hardly honourable during their time apart.

"Hi . . . " Rory stammered. "Could I talk to Tristin please?" she asked calm as possible, yet all she wanted to do was cry right then. She actually felt tears threatening to spill.

"Actually, Tristin's kind of busy right now, can I talk a message?" she giggled while sounding very stupid.

"Just tell him, Rory called," she said sternly.

"Sure Tory," she giggled stupidly.

Then the line went dead.

_Tristin was cheating on her she immediatley thought. With someone who seemed to be his regular brand of girl._

Rory sat down on the steps and started to cry. That was all she seemed to be able to do. After a few minutes of crying Rory went back inside and went to sleep.

'_I can't believe I wanted to come back early to see him,_' she thought.

**NEXT DAY**

Lorelai and Rory packed up all of their things and headed to the airport.

Once they were seated on the plane, Rory noticed that all her mother was doing was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Rory asked.

"I know something you don't know," Lorelai said in a teasing manner.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You're just going to have to wait until we get back home," Lorelai said. And that was the end of their conversation.

Rory just shut up because she couldn't hear Lorelai's smile, she could only see it, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**HARTFORD AIRPORT**

A few hours later, Rory and Lorelai arrived back in the US of A.

As we got off the plane they went to collect their luggage at the claims area. A couple of minutes into looking for their bags, they heard someone running up from behind them.

"Sorry I was later Lorelai," Tristin said breathlessly.

Rory turned around to see Tristin, breathless.

"Hey, it's your present," Lorelai said smiling as she walked away from them thinking she had done a good deed.

Once Lorelai had walked away Rory began to speak . . .

"Woo hoo," Rory dead panned while twirling her finger around.

Tristin's face went from a smile to a dim straight line.

"You don't seem too happy to see me," Tristin said slowly and sadly. It seemed as if was trying to comprehend the comment himself.

"So why were you late? Late night with 'Marissa?'" Rory said sarcastically, adding a twist to the name 'Marissa.' Of course she had to interrogate right then. It was the Gilmore way.

"Marissa?" Tristin questioned.

"You know Marissa . . ." Rory started with.

"Sounded like completely brain dead . . . She answered your cell phone last night . . ." Rory continued.

"What was she your personal phone answering service? Or was she doing other 'services' for you?" Rory spat out sarcastically, getting madder by the minute.

"You know, you're really sexy when you're angry," Tristin said, trying to reach out for her.

Rory flinched and took a step away from him to hold her ground.

She then glared at him to show that she wasn't kidding.

"Rory, it's not what you think," Tristin said, trying to sound calmly.

"You know what, I really don't want to even know because whatever you're about to say is a lie," Rory said.

As she started to walk away added: "So save your breath," Rory finished with as she started to walk away.

Rory knew that Tristin could have a really good reason about Marissa. She also knew that he could possibly not be cheating on her. Then again. . . he could've been a cheating loser. Rory really didn't want to find out which Tristin was.

Rory turned around, and faced Tristin and started walking towards him.

Tristin opened his mouth to say something to Rory because he thought that she was going to listen to what he had to say, but she obviously wasn't because Rory walked right past him and back to the luggage claims.

She picked up her bag and walked right back past Tristin, off to find her mother.

**End of Chapter Five**

Author's Note Number 2: I know, I left it kinds sad and angsty. Then again this leaves us with a more intersting story line. We get to find out if Tristin was really cheating or if he wasn't. If he wasn't, then we get some great make up time between them. If Tristin was, then we get to listen to him beg for Rory's forgiveness.

A/N 3: I've just updated **A Kiss** and am already working on it's next part.

'Till later,

Carley-Marie : )

/text 

/html 


	6. Lies, PostIt's, and Making up?

Category: Gilmore girls

Title: A Little Indulgence

Author: carleymarie

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, and pretty much everything else. However, we all knew that didn't we? Oh yeah, for this chapter I don't own Post-It notes when I mention them.

Rating: P.G. to P.G.-13

Date Started: August 18, 2003.

Pairing: Tristin/Rory

Author's Note: Hey! Less than 3 weeks for an update. Do I rock, or what? Thanks for the support everyone. On a side note: Does Logan remind anyone of Tristin? That's what I think. I'm already "in love" with Matt Czuchry's character. Anyway, enjoy!

Reviews: Greatly appreciated.

Thanks to: mar0506, Red Rose, TiCkLeDpInK22, amanda, kiki, queenmischa, romik, Jayne, and OTHlover04 for reviewing. Also, thanks to smile1 and Manzano for the ideas. I thought they were very good. Truthfully, I don't know what is going to happen from one chapter to the next, so I'm sure I can incorporate those ideas sometime along the way.

Chapter Six: Lies, Post-It's, and Making up?

_Rory walked away from Tristin, and went to locate her mom. She has to remove the sad look off her face and pretend to be happy, because she thought that what Lorelai tried to do was very nice, and she really didn't want to talk about how sad she was. . . _

Rory found her mother very quickly through all the people in the airport. "Hey mom. Are you ready to go home?" Rory asked very happily.

"Uh. . . sure Rory, but where's Tristin?" Lorelai started saying. "Are you sure you don't want to hang out with him for a bit, 'cause I can go home and start organizing all our presents from everyone and. . ."

"Actually mom, I'm just really tired from the flight and all, and would just really like to sleep. Tristin agrees with the whole me getting rest thing. We can always hang out in the next few days, if he's not busy," she interrupted. "Not busy" had a sarcastic twist to it, but Rory was sure that Lorelai didn't catch onto what was going on, and that's the way she wanted to leave it.

At least for tonight.

**NEXT DAY**

Rory woke up the next morning, not that she really slept or anything. She couldn't get the thoughts of Tristin, the girl, Tristin with the girl out of her head. It was an evening for tossing and turning.

She felt something on her forehead that shielded the light away. She pulled what happened to be a post-it note off of her:

"_Went to start giving out the presents, and ran into Tristin on my way out. I'm guessing he's somewhere in the house now. Love you tons - your wonderful, fabulous mother!"_

'Like I really want to talk to Tristin right now. I thought I could just ignore him, and he's just go away. Apparently not,' Rory thought to herself. 'I guess I should face the music, or at the least, get some coffee then lock myself in my room,' Rory thought as she got up out of bed and walked out of her room.

Rory went to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table right across from where she found Tristin sitting.

'I'm not compromising my daily routine because he's here. I'll just ignore him,' Rory thought to herself. Better in theory than in action.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The whole time Rory could feel Tristin's eyes on her.

She looked up every once in a while to see Tristin struggling to say something.

Finally Rory couldn't stand the silence anymore, and she slammed her cup of coffee onto the table and practically yelled: "Gosh Tristin! We've been sitting here for the past ten minutes and you've said nothing, what did you just want to stare at me? Say something or just get out of my house!"

Tristin stared in shock for a few moments before calmly saying: "Ror, I know you're a bit mad at me, but to tell you the truth I don't think you have any reason to."

Then Rory's second wind kicked in: "I call you at an ungodly hour in the morning only to have another girl answer your phone -"

"My sister Rory. My sister answered the phone. She was annoying the heck out of me because she wanted to tell me about the date she went out on with this guy. I told her I was going to take a shower, because I wanted to do anything but listen to her," Tristin said.

Rory was taken aback by his comment. She blushed and immediately felt like a complete idiot for jumping to conclusions: "Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister. . . I guess I don't really know a lot about you. We just sort of jumped into our relationship."

Tristin smirked at the fact that she basically said "jumped him."

They sat for a few more moments before Rory spoke again. She casted her glance down to her coffee mug and very softly said, "I'm sorry."

Tristin reached over the table and took one of her hands of her coffee cup and said, "It's fine. We'll be fine. I mean I really haven't given you any reason to believe that I can be in a steady relationship." He then continued by saying: "Maybe we should take some time to get to know each other, and you can meet the rest of my family, you can show me around your town."

Rory's eyebrows were scrunched together in deep thought trying to figure something out.

"Ror, look at me," Tristin said softly, "We'll be fine, it's okay."

"Yeah fine," Rory said smiling.

_Yet was it a genuine smile? Or was Rory thinking something else?_

**END CHAPTER SIX**

Author's Note Number 2: I didn't want to make the relationship go back to being all "sun shines and lollipops." It's gotta be a bit rocky for more than a chapter.

**Yes, ya'll were very convincing to make Tristin not be cheating on Rory, that's why he wasn't!!**

Manzano: I think the family thing will come up in the next couple of chapters. Thanks again for the idea!

'Till later,

Carley-Marie : )


End file.
